Uncommon Ground
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: Harry finds out that his parent's deaths aren't the only ones Petunia was lying to him about, and he starts to discover his real family. Rated for language/ suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I'm NOT JK Rowling, and don't own her characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus came quietly into his still new quarters- the smell of fresh eucalyptus and mint meeting his nose where the bathtub had just been drained. He had checked in the bathroom first, upon smelling the bath salts when he came through his portrait portal into his private rooms. The bathroom was empty, but he saw the waste basket had been filled with several bottles of vitamins and pills. He was cautious entering the bedroom, because those scents were only used when his wife had been having a bad day and, as she often said 'needed to soak it away'. He found her on their new king-sized canopy bed, still wrapped in a towel, where she had sat down on the edge and fell backward, long strands of vibrant red hair scattered across the quilt, soaking the fabric. She did not speak when he came into the room, so Remus shrugged his own sweater off and laid it over a chair before joining her on the edge of the large bed, also laying back to stare up at the burgundy and gold canopy.

"Do you want to tell me about the appointment?" He ask quietly, turning to the side so he could face her.

"Not especially, no." She replied, her normally bright green eyes blinking up though it was obvious she wasn't truly focused on anything.

"You threw your medications away, Jasmine." He said calmly, in such a way it wasn't a comment on the act, but rather almost telling her it had happened as if she was not aware.

"I won't be taking them anymore." She said quietly. Remus turned his head back toward the ceiling and closed his eyes- He had been afraid the day would come she would decide to go this route. He did not really know what to say to the heartbroken witch next to him, so he simply slid his hand over and took her hand into his own.

"I love you, Jazzy." He said in a small whisper. Jasmine did not reply, but she curled into his chest just in time for him to wrap his arms around her, and she began to sob heavily, his shirt soaking with a mix of her dripping hair and tears. Remus did not say anything else about what he'd found in the waste basket, nor what troubled her. He simply waited for her to spill all her heartache, lightly stroking at her hair, ignoring how cold and wet it was in his hands, until she calmed down and pulled away.

"I need some warm pajamas. And sour worms." She said, sitting up on the bed, a small, sad smile on her face. She slid from the bed and disappeared into their new, very large walk in closet, then into the small kitchen. She returned bundled in a long, thick purple flannel gown and a large bowl of different sweets. Remus laughed as she crawled back up on the bed and waited for him to change into pajamas from his teaching clothes as well.

"So- I told him." Remus said all at once, spitting the words out in a rush. "Harry, I mean. He wants to meet you." Jasmine froze, a candy worm wiggling about in the corner of her mouth where she had started to take a bite.

"Excuse me?" She said fiercely. "What the hell where you thinking?" She pulled at the worm and bit it in half, breaking the charm which caused it to move. Remus had to stifle a laugh, as even mad Jasmine always made him smile.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Jazzy- Petunia told him you were dead! He's not mad at you at all. He's pretty well furious with her, but then I don't really think he was too fond to begin with. I told him you'd trying taking your sister to court several times and they always decided to leave you with her." Remus looked hopefully at her.

"You've been teaching here less than a month, Remus. How in the hell did you even manage-"

"Minerva told you, I'm everyone's favorite." He smiled. "No, he came to me. Doesn't have a permission slip for Hogsmade but all his friends did and he wandered into my office. What else does a third year have to do on a Friday afternoon? We got to talking about James, then Lily- and he ask how I knew his parents." He held another wiggling worm out to her. "Please don't be so cross, he's my nephew too. And he is so desperate to know about his parents. He was so excited I knew them- Then to find out you're here too..."

"I am not ready for- What the hell do I even say? Like oh hello Harry. Sorry I'm not really dead, I was just too young to take custody of you when my sister died and then Petunia had sworn you away from magic and wouldn't let me round?" She threw herself back into the pillows. "Fuck that." She took a pillow from beside her head and hid her face.

"You should take a chance now, since you have one. I told him you were out at work today, so you could be warned." He replied, taking the pillow from her and pulling her to sit up. "I thought it would be good for you."

"I hate you." She pouted, and Remus grinned.

"No, you don't." He retorted. "Tomorrow is Saturday. You have no excuse not to meet your sisters son, Jasmine."

"I don't know what to say, Rem." She crossed her arms around her knees and curled into a ball. "I was just a year older than he is now when it all happened."

"No, I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her and placing another candy worm into her mouth. "But it will be okay. You have this chance, _we_ have a chance to know him. We should take it."

"He could hate me." She said, her voice trembling. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Harry is not going to hate you. Seriously, Jazz. I know that today was rough on you, but think about how good it would be to have Harry in our lives again. You two need each other more than either of you know." He once again stroked at her nearly dry hair and kissed her temple gently. Jasmine nodded and snuggled down into the bed covers, closing her eyes. She felt Remus move and clean the candy mess off the bed before he came back and pulled her to his chest before he drifted off to sleep. Jasmine lay awake, however, too nervous to make herself sleep.

* * *

 **Short intro chapter into a new fic! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for taking time to read! It'd be lovely if you'd review as well. Thanks!**

(And yes, there will be much explaining as the plot deepens. Most of the backstory will be revealed to the reader as it is to Harry.)


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sighed, glancing toward the door in his office that led to the private living quarters. "I'm truly sorry, Harry. She tends to run a bit late when she's nervous." He smiled at the boy, who seemed equally nervous across the table, clutching a mug of tea as if his life may depend on it. "Actually- She was about forty minutes late to our wedding, which wasn't too bad, considering it was just before a clerk at the courthouse in the town where we live. Muggle style. But I will admit I was a bit afraid she wasn't coming for a while." At this, Harry finally laughed.

"Alright, that does make me feel better." The young wizard admitted. Remus' face softened.

"I will tell you, Harry- It was a bit of a bad time when I sprang all this on her- We've- She's-" Remus stumbled over his words for a moment, not sure how to say what he needed to without getting too personal too quickly. "She's had a lot going on the last couple days, that's all."

"Oh. I can come another day if..." Harry started to offer, but the door to the living quarters had swung open, interrupting him.

"No, please don't." Jasmine said, a sad smile across her face. Her eyes were partially hidden by her falling red waves but you could still see the fear in the bright green oceans within. Harry froze completely, and Jasmine stopped mid-step, taking the young man in. Tears slowly rolled down her face and without warning she crossed the room and pulled an already standing Harry into a tight hug. She stood holding her nephew a long time, ignoring when she heard Remus snap a couple pictures she was sure he was trying to be sneaky with.

"Aunt Petunia told me you killed yourself." Harry choked out- and it became apparent he was crying too. Jasmine closed her eyes. "But then-" Harry continued, pulling a bit away to look his newly discovered aunt over, "She also said my parents were killed in a car crash."

"Petunia has always been such a bitch..." She mumbled, then through both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Harry and Remus both laughed, and it broke quite a bit of the tension. "I'm sorry. That was bad." She laughed too, embarrassed.

"It is true." Harry said, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have voiced it. She is, unfortunately, still my sister. But then- if she says I'm dead, I must be dead to her. That makes it fair game... Right?" She looked over at Remus, who chuckled, but shook his head.

"No." He said, nodding to the seats around the table for Harry and Jasmine to come back to. Remus stood automatically and pulled Jasmine's out before once again taking his own seat. Jasmine sat for a moment, obsessively straightening out her dress. She did not know where to start, and was more than a bit jealous of how easily Harry and Remus had started to take to one another. Remus gently reached over and took her hand in his to stop her fidgeting. "Calm down." He whispered, and pulled her hand up to kiss her knuckles before laying it back on her lap.

"So Harry, you must have questions for your aunt. Jazzy, You have quite a bit to tell- I have papers to grade! And on such a lovely day, How about I sacrifice my office and get out of your hair?" He stood, ignoring his wife's squeaks of protest and distress. He gave an encouraging smile to them both as he shut the door behind him.

"He infuriates me." She said, a small laugh with it.

"You don't have to be so afraid, Aunt Jasmine. I understand, you tried to come but Aunt Petunia and the system kept you away. I don't blame you." He said calmly. "It's been a weird year for me, too."

"I imagine so." Jasmine nodded. "And please, _please_ Harry- Jazzy. Aunt Jazzy if you wish, but not Jasmine."

At this, Harry seemed confused. "Why?" He ask, his head tilted.

"Because your father came up with it when you started to talk and were hopeless at saying Jasmine." She explained, her smile brightening with the memory. "Of course, back then it was more 'Jassy' than Jazzy. But it did stick."

"So how much younger than my mum are you anyway?" Harry ask. "You didn't go to school together..."

"No, no. According to Minerva its the age gap between us that allowed my being a second witch born to a muggle family. Or that our great grandmother was a squib. But either way, I was eight years younger than your mum. So I just missed school with her." She explained. "It's also why I wasn't eligible for custody of you." She added, her voice cracking. Harry reached over the table and laid his hand over hers in comfort.

"You really don't have to go into that now. I understand." Harry said. Jasmine wanted to cry even more at the kindness her nephew was showing, even growing up with the horrid people he did. She gave him a watery smile.

"You're so precious, look at you." She croaked, still fighting the urge to break into sobs. "So kind, through it all."

"Professor Lupin said I get it from mum." Harry commented.

"Your Uncle Remus is correct, there." She sighed. "She, actually, took custody of me no arguments, no nothing, when our father died. Mum, your grandmother, had cancer, and died in my first year of school. Daddy lasted about another year, but his liver was already sick and he took up drinking when mum passed- it didn't take him long to get back to her." She looked suddenly even more down, being reminded of so many losses. "I lived with James and Lily for two years. I don't know many young newly weds that would take in a twelve year old..." She sighed, shaking her head. "They always gave. So much."

"It changes everything for me- You being alive. Pro, er, Uncle Remus being here. I have so much more a connection to them with you two. You can tell me about my mum, he can tell me about Dad- and, hang on. If your eight years younger than my mum, how'd you and..."

"OH!" Jasmine laughed. "Yes, that would seem odd right off, wouldn't it. I actually didn't even see Remus again after the funeral until I was twenty. I worked in a bar in Bristol. There was some bloke had been having a few too many, did not take kindly to my putting off his advances. Remus put him on the floor. I mean out cold, then ask if I was alright. I don't even think I answered, I was just so in shock seeing him. I'd fancied him so much when I was young it wasn't even funny. I was just standing there, all stupid like 'Ah! Do you remember me?' and he ask when I got off, we went to an all night sort of place after my shift ended at two in the morning, just catching up. Then meeting for supper became our norm. It sort of went from there."

"That does make much, much more sense. Thank you." Harry said, laughing.

"It was horrible, really. Your mother thought it was just the funniest thing I was so in love with him when I was young. Made sure I was in place in her bridesmaid line up so that I'd have to walk the aisle with him. My face was this horrible shade of purple, but he was so sweet. Helped me through the formal stuff and first dance as if nothing was wrong." She smiled, then sort of jumped. "Oh, Harry!" She stood harshly, nearly knocking her chair over. "I have wedding pictures. Well- I have pictures. In general. LOADS." She ran from the room, leaving Harry anxious and still, waiting. She came back with a few albums in her arms and a box levitating behind her.

"I only have a handful, from Hagrid." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Those came from us, actually. He wrote us when he decided to make you the album. But here are all of them I know that exist. I rescued them from the house." She gestured at the pile. "Go on!"

"Really?" Harry sputtered.

"Of course!" She smiled. "I'll duplicate any and all if you wish."

Harry wasted no time, taking the first album from her arms and moving to the more comfortable arm chair in the corner of the office- The one Remus had put there for Jasmine to sit in and read while he did his work so she could still keep him company. They wasted the entire afternoon this way, Jasmine pointing out different pictures and telling stories, as well as a few that she told Harry Remus would have to explain. She did not tell Harry she'd have a few more to show him once hew knew everything, for the Marauders had several animal themed pictures she'd put all in their own albums for Remus. They talked and laughed, and even cried a time or two, until Remus came in and reminded Harry there was a curfew, but that their door was always open to him. Harry gave them both tight hugs before setting off, a few albums tucked under his arm.

* * *

Remus came up behind Jasmine at the bathroom sink, where she was washing her makeup off for the day. He wrapped his arms around her waste and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "I told you he'd love you." He said, a bit too cockily. Jasmine turned just enough to grab a quick kiss before returning to her facial scrub.

"He is a brilliant child. Thank you." She said. Remus couldn't help but feel she wasn't quite as happy as she should be, however.

"Jasmine." He whispered against her skin just behind her ear.

"Hmm?" She hummed in reply.

"Are you okay?" He ask honestly. It was a simple question, but probably the only phrase passed between them in their relationship whose frequency came close to 'I love you'.

"I'm okay." She replied honestly. "I wouldn't go so far as 'great', or even 'good'. But I am okay." She turned on the spot, staying wrapped in his embrace, but gaining face to face contact. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried sick about you." He said. "You decided to give up those fertility treatments yesterday. And I know how had a decision that must have been. I can't even begin to know where to start to help you feel better..." Jasmine quieted him with a soft hand against his cheek.

"It's okay. Maybe we just weren't supposed to-" She stopped mid thought, her eyes fluttered shut. A tear slid down her cheek and road her jawline before dropping to the floor.

"I really wish I knew what to say to you. But you know I have told you before. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Maybe your body just needs a break. Stop taking all those outside things, stop stressing so much. Relax. We can practice all you want, you know. Who knows- might get lucky!" He grinned and Jasmine burst out laughing.

"You are the only thing that keeps me sane, you know." She replied, hugging into his chest. Remus chuckled.

"That- that is saying something." He laughed. Jasmine pulled back and swatted at him, but he caught her wrist.

"Excuse me!" She stomped, mock offensively. Remus smirked and let her go.

"I'll be on the bed if you need me..." He said, sauntering off toward their bedroom. Jasmine laughed and turned back toward the mirror, admitting to herself she did feel much better.

* * *

 **Alright- Got a bit more background for you lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please be sure to review, and thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings- brief and non-detailed mentions of a pregnancy loss ahead.**

* * *

Hermione sat quietly by, listening to Harry explain again everything he'd learned. He had explained to both Ron and Hermione that professor Lupin had told him he knew about his parents, but had not gone into detail about his aunt before meeting her. He had wanted to give the whole story to both of his dearest friends, but poor Ron had gotten into some prank candies Dean had left laying out for Neville and was so asleep there was no hope of waking him anytime soon. Hermione, however, was a wonderful listener and Harry really needed a sounding board. She sat by his side, listening as he retold some of what his Aunt Jasmine had been telling him, and showed her pictures in the albums she'd sent with him. It had been a week since his first meeting with his Aunt Jasmine, and another weekend was upon them. Jasmine had promised to clear the entire Saturday for Harry if he so wished, which of course he had defiantly wanted.

"It really is wonderful, Harry. That you found her, or she found you. Or that her husband took the job." Hermione commented. "I actually met her about a couple weeks ago, in the library. She was getting some books for Professor Lupin in the after hours, and you know Professor McGonagall wrote me a pass to use the library late. She's quite sweet. Struck me a bit odd, but sweet."

"Odd?" Harry questioned, half defensively but art of him agreed. Jasmine did have a certain quirk about her.

"She was at a table eating ice cream out of a coffee mug and looking through volumes from the restricted section. Listening to that American Band Nirvana on a portable radio- Obviously was not expecting company." Hermione laughed. "I'm not surprised to find out she's your mum's sister. They have a similar look to them."

"Sorta, yeah. Harry said, picking up another album and flipping through the pages. "But different too. Look." He turned the album around and showed her a muggle style picture of the two- Lily in a tie-dyed shirt that said 'bride to be' in fabric paints- the young and embarrassed looking Jasmine in a similar 'bride's maid' shirt. Lily had her hair twisted up and neatly tucked, Jasmine's was a wild, untamed tangle pulled haphazardly to one side in a ponytail. Hermione almost snorted laughing at the picture.

"These are priceless." She said. "I'm so happy that you have them- but Harry. Why haven't she and Professor Lupin had you?" She knew this seemed to a line that wouldn't normally be crossed, but with their friendship she knew Harry wouldn't mind her questions.

"There is a two-fold answer to that, mostly. Apparently the Ministry feels that a muggle upbringing is safer for me, and she was underage for the first few years of my life, so there was a while she wasn't able to fight the decision." Harry paused and shrugged, "I understand. I mean just because she came of age doesn't mean she had her life together enough to try and get me. She had to live with friends for the rest of her Hogwarts career because my grandparents were dead. She had lived with my mum and dad but-" He drifted off, knowing Hermione knew the rest of the story.

"Its great you can know her now. And Professor Lupin- He was best friends with you dad? So you have a line back to them both. That's great, Harry!" She repeated again. She smiled in a half way sort of way, and Harry started to ask her what the deal with it was, but decided to let it go. He was happy just to have some family.

"It is great. I'm going tomorrow morning and spending the day with my Aunt Jasmine. She works in a muggle law office in Grimsby, but they live in Whitby. She's an accountant for the firm." Harry explained. "But when Professor Lupin took this job, he had to come live in the castle. She sort of comes and goes as needed. But he's got to be out tomorrow, so I get the whole day to listen about my mum when she was young."

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Harry." She smiled. "I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow; I think I'm going to go check over some of my homework." She said, suddenly excusing herself. Harry bade her goodnight, and he too gathered up his albums before ascending the stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione however, couldn't help but feel there was something else that they weren't telling Harry. After all, it seemed that Jasmine had worked for the law firm for years, and the couple appeared to be mostly well off- Fairly well dressed, both very intelligent. But Hermione felt there was something more- The fact they never got to even meet Harry before now, and that they had no children, coupled with the Professor's scars- She knew there was something more, maybe not sinister, but defiantly a secret that was waiting to be uncovered.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat quietly against the wall in the floor of the bedroom he and Jasmine were currently occupying. Tomorrow would bring the the full moon the next evening, and even though he was nearly a thirty year veteran of the change lycantropy forced him through, he was always filled with dread. His wife had tried her best to help him through it for years, but usually the pain and anxiety that came with it left him irritable and he often looked to be alone to keep from doing anything to hurt her, even emotionally. It was still early evening, but Jasmine had decided to make a quick trip to their house, leaving him in some much needed peace- Until a knock came to the door.

"Its open." He called, motioning his wand for the door, causing it to slowly open. In came Madam Pomfrey, a small, sad smile on her face; a smile Remus knew very well. The old nurse-witch had always had a soft spot in her heart for the young werewolf, and had never been shy about playing favorites over him. Directly behind her came the potion's master, Severus Snape, who was much less fond of Remus, but equally vocal about his feelings. He stayed back, goblet in hand while Madam Pomfrey came on into the room. "How're you feeling, love?" She said, touching the back of her hand to his forehead. He had to laugh a bit at her habit, though they both knew fever was not a side effect.

"Alright, considering. World class care, after all. Jasmine tries but she knows she has nothing on you, Poppy." She giggled at his flattery, but continued fussing around and then offered up her painkillers and a sleep aid, which he took with great thanks. She turned and waited, and Snape brought over the wolfsbane potion, ignoring Remus' gratitude and he turned on his heels and left.

"Always such sunshine, that boy." Poppy sighed.

"He has his reasons." Remus reminded her. "Its why he won't come in if Jasmine is here."

"Mhmm" Madam Pomfrey replied. "Drink up." She tapped the steaming goblet- trying hard not to laugh at the faces Remus made as he drank it.

"It never gets easier" He said, handing over the now drained vessel.

"Imagine if you'd had it as a child, though." She said, remarking about the marked improvements the potion had brought him in recent years. She sat down at a chair near where he'd settled in the floor and sighed. "Where is Jasmine, Remus?"

"She met Harry, so she went home to get him some things of her parent's for him." He replied casually.

"Oh! I am so glad- I was afraid she'd refuse to meet him so soon. Poor dear." She shook her head. "Is she okay?"

Remus simply shrugged. Madam Pomfrey was one of the only medical witches willing to even speak to he and Jasmine because of his infection, and she loved the young couple dearly. She smiled tenderly, but he could see she felt sadness.

"If there is ever anything I can help you with..." She said, standing up. Remus thanked her again, watching as she walked over for the door.

"Poppy wait." He called. "I- I need to know. I mean, I don't think I want to know, really. But I need to." He swallowed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is it my fault? Be honest with me. Did it happen because of what I am? Am I the problem?" His voice broke. The old witch's face softened.

"No, dear. It wasn't you. Sometimes women just have trouble- losses happen. I don't have all the answers, but I know it has nothing to do with lycanthropy. I'd given my wand up now to keep it someone like Jasmine from ever having to know that pain- Heaven knows she deserves a little one. She'd be such a good mum. But no, it wasn't you. It wasn't anyone." She felt her heart break for them, but the relief on Remus' face made her feel a bit better.

"I just needed to know." He said quietly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Poppy nodded. "Give miss Jazzy my love."

"Of course." He mirrored her response as she left the room. Remus allowed himself to relax for just a moment, before a loud clatter from the sitting room broke his silence. Stiffly, he rose from his spot on the floor to investigate.

"Jazz?" He ask, poking his head around the corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry love-dove. Did I wake you up?" She ask, concerned. Around her was a pile of knickknacks and treasures she had from her parent's house.

"No, I wasn't sleeping." He replied, stepping on into the room. "Wh- What on earth are you doing?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Well- Mum always made quilts and such and I thought I'd let Harry take a couple." She pointed to the trunk she'd drug back in with her. "And those are some of daddy's better woodworking. Thought he might want a couple to sit around. So I brought choices." She smiled, so excited about the following day. Remus smiled too, watching her move about.

"You're wrecking the living room." He joked, propping against the wall, exhaustion taking his will to stand.

"And you should be in bed." She replied coolly.

"Then tuck me in." He said, in a mock-defying tone. "You can have Harry help you wreck the whole place tomorrow if you like."

"That's fair." she said happily. "Come on then. Rest for you!" She wrapped her arm into his and lead him back into the bedroom, tucking him down into the bed first before moving around the place, tidying up the mess she had made. It was too late for him to be awake really, she knew, and when Jasmine came back into the bedroom she found he'd already fallen asleep. She let out a small breath and kissed his forehead gently. "Goodnight, my love." She whispered.

"Night, darling." He replied in a sleepy slur. Jasmine laughed and climbed into the large bed beside him, curling herself into his side and holding him as closely as she could.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She knew he was far too asleep to hear her now, but she was so happy in the moment that he'd made her meet her nephew. That she knew they were all safe in that moment. For the first time in a long while, Jasmine fell asleep completely happy.

* * *

 **So, a bit more into the background story- but we will get to Halloween next chapter (which will be longer than this one) and have some serious action. Bare with me! As always, thanks for reading! Be sure to review!** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The last month had been so wonderful that Jasmine could hardly believe she had found herself out on a cold night such as this one- The anniversary of the loss of her sister, searching in the dark. She shivered at the chill in the air as she hurried along the well worn path to the Whomping Willow- Not worrying over the sound of distant howling that split the bright night sky. The moon shown down around her, making it unnecessary for her to use her want for light. Normally she hated the full moon and everything it stood for, but tonight she was thankful not only for the help it provided, but for keeping Remus out of the way. She tightened her grip on her wand once more, and screamed into the night. "Sirius?" Her voice echoed out over the grounds. She knew others were looking, but only at the castle perimeter.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, her voice shaking. She was unsure if she was scared for just that filled with hate- But he'd gotten too close to Harry for her liking. Hogwarts was meant to be safe. "Sirius!" She screamed again. The bushes near the every edge of the forest shook, and she shot a stunner from her wand without a second thought. Three rabbits darted from the shrubbery, and she sighed, slowing her self but continuing toward the wood where she suspected he'd ran off to.

"Sirius!" She called again. "Show your face! It is the very least you could do, you son of a bitch!" Her words echoed once more, and she started to feel exactly how poor of a choice coming out had been. But rage is a powerful motivator, so she pressed on. Another snapped twig, and again she shot a stunning hex in the direction of the noise- This time hearing a small whimper and the sound of something hitting the cold ground. She parted the overgrowth and saw she'd hit a large, black stray dog- One of the several that roamed the woods. She recognized right off the bat that this was the wrong breed to have been Sirius' animagus form, and felt horrible for hitting the innocent creature. She sighed and countered her hex, scratching the matted animal behind the ears.

"After the rabbits I scared, hmm boy?" She said as she watched him limp away. "Sorry! I thought you were someone else, I promise!" She called, knowing the animal could not understand her, but still she felt badly she'd hurt the poor creature. She sat down on a nearby log and sighed, looking up at the bright, starry sky.

"Any help here, really." She said out loud, mostly meaning to Lily. A single star shot across the sky in the direction of the castle. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be out here." She replied, as if her sister were right before her.

"Too right." A voice said behind her, causing Jasmine to leap up, her breath held tightly in her chest, wand drawn. Severus Snape stood behind her, his own wand drawn but not aimed at her, as hers was to him.

"What are you doing out here?" She ask bitterly. She looked the man over- She'd once knew him fairly well. He'd been their neighbor when she was quite young- The first magical friend either she or Lily had. He was the first to realize she, too, was a witch. Not just Lily. But it was a lifetime and several horrible choices ago- And she had never quiet gotten over his betrayal.

"I might ask the same of you, Mrs. Lupin." He replied coolly. "Don't you realize there are werewolves and murders in these woods?"

"I'm not afraid of Sirius Black." She spat. "And as for werewolves, I think we both know _I_ have nothing to fear. You however..." She laughed. "If he's out of the house, I wouldn't get too close." She smiled back at him, and he scowled. "Why did you follow me, Severus?"

"There is something in your bloodline that causes you women the worst decisions- I had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed out here." He replied bitterly. "You really should be inside. Black is long gone by now. Even he would not be so stupid to stick around once the alarm was sounded. I could walk you in." He suggested.

"I can find it just fine, thanks." She said, snorting as she walked past him. "And do be careful, Professor. There _are_ werewolves in the wood, after all." She called back as she heard a familiar howl break through the air. "How well do you trust your potions skills?" She turned and headed quickly for the castle, not caring at all for any reply Snape may have. She hated that snark in him, his bitterness. It had been so long ago that he personally killed his own goodness with poor choices of his own, it angered Jasmine he'd dare say a word about her or Lily. Especially to her face on the anniversary of her sister's death.

She came back to castle just a few short steps ahead of the Potions Master, who no doubt knew that it was no longer safe in the Forbidden Forest. He took toward the Headmaster's office, while she continued on the path toward the Great Hall. Once inside, she moved quietly along the edge of hall, taking care where she stepped as there were sleeping students lying all over in little clusters, all snug in sleeping bags.

"Jasmine!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Er- I don't understand, How can I possibly be in trouble?" She replied with a grin, but she could tell that the older witch was not amused. "I have been... Advised... By the Ministry... That there could be a target on my back as well, you know... Take the whole family out- So I thought..."

"How incredibly reckless!" McGonagall hissed quietly, but with such harshness that Jasmine flinched. "What about Harry?"

"Minerva please. I think I can take Sirius. He doesn't even have a wand..." She pointed out. McGonagall sighed and walked off, shaking her head. Jasmine grinned again. Somethings about Hogwarts would never change for her- including McGonagall's constant exasperation of her. It had only been an ongoing seven year theme for the two of them when she was a student- Jasmine had no clue why she expected it to be any different now- Even if she was married to one of McGonagall's all time favorite students.

Jasmine felt useless, sitting in the Great Hall, wide awake when all the students, and truth have it most of the staff, were dozing. She closed her eyes and thought back, to when she'd sit in the kitchen and listen to James and Sirius talking about all the various schemes they'd gotten away with in school- She knew they also met Remus in the mornings after his transformations- So Sirius knew about the Shack- but where else was there somewhere he could hide? Or use as a way in? She tried hard to remember back to the idle conversation- Hoping there was some clue... Then she remembered. Honeydukes. She broke off into a dead run for the staircase.

* * *

Sirius panted as he slid down the back alley wall, gasping really as he tried to regain his breath. He could hear someone calling- More like screeching his name in the distance- And then the howl of a wolf- this one only too familiar. He'd only just made it back out of the castle, and he knew the search would likely stay on the grounds rather than follow him through the underground to Hogsmade. He hoped he'd have a moment to regroup. The rags that hung from his body clung to him in the cold night air as he was covered with sweat from his rush to get out of the school- and he tugged at this as it would help him to breath.

The village all around him was quiet- As it always was at night. The younger children had done their trick-or-treating and were long since home in bed, the older ones all away at school. The stores in the village always closed up around eight o'clock or so- and the pubs around ten, so no one was out stirring. Once he was able to calmly breath without panting, he shifted once again, down into his canine form.

He'd never given much thought to the pack of wild dogs that had roamed around Hogwarts for years- But he was now very grateful they were here and he could easily blend himself in when he needed to- he only needed to keep his head low and let the others sniff him out before they paid him no mind. Quietly, he began padding down the alley to be in search of a safe place to weather the night out. There were so many things running through his mind- Like why Remus Lupin's howl was the one he swore he heard- He assumed he'd still know it, and it did sound the same. And who was the woman screaming after him? Her voice was not one he knew, but no one else was out searching after him in such a way, so he doubted she was with the school staff.

Sirius was also beside himself with fury- He'd been so close to getting in to the murderous bastard he could taste it. And yet, he was no closer now than he had been in prison. The dog wandered the streets and Sirius pondered the night. Then a light caught his attention- Someone moving on the opposite side of the street from where he was now ducked under an awning in front of a shop, crowded low in the shadows. A witch was moving slowly and cautiously along, shining the lit tip of her wand around as she moved through the sleepy little village. Sirius sniffed at the air- and suddenly, as if a load of brick had been dropped upon him, he understood. Jasmine Evans.

Of course, Sirius knew that people thought he was out for Harry, and possibly her, so naturally she would be looking for him first- it suited the Jasmine he knew, even as young as she was then, so how different could she be now- fiery and independent- if not a bit reckless. She carried on her though, someone else's scent- one that almost made him want to laugh- if not furthering his questions. For why that would carry over to him from her was yet a mystery.

He had no doubt in his mind she would know to be looking for him- and exactly what his animagus form looked like. But he could only make himself so small against the wall as a dog, and he could not disapperate. He had no choice but to hold still until-

A bright blue stunner slung him against the wall with a yelp. The wall behind him was stone, and the faint light of the full moon faded quickly as the black dog slumped down in a hair heap.

* * *

The light of the morning sun poured through the windows of the shack in such a way, that though it was difficult to see at first, but Sirius knew instantly where he was. He blinked heavily into the blinding morning glow pouring in the windows and cracks in the wall- What he was not so familiar with, however, was the wand at his throat. He attempted to push himself up from the dust of the old, rotting floor- But he quickly found himself bound. "Jasmine." He croaked, a dirty, crooked smile spreading across his dirt marred face.

"Don't move." She commanded, her voice shaking only slightly.

"Oh, Jazzy." He croaked, letting himself fall back down. "My, how you've grown."

"Shut up!" She demanded, reaimming her wand. "I could kill you right now, and they'd pay me for it." She spat, but Sirius could see through the red hair that had fallen her eyes, she didn't seem to put too much truth in her words. Her emotions swam openly there- It did not matter how strong she tried to seem.

"Yes," He said, rocking himself to sit up. "You could. And no one would blame you- In fact, they'd paint it beautifully. I can almost read it now, 'Younger Sister Avenges-' But Jasmine jabbed the tip of her wand under his chin, causing him to turn away only slightly, yet he laughed still.

"I said to shut up." She commanded again, through her teeth.

"Jazzy." He whispered. "Why haven't you killed me?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHY!" She screamed in return. "I need to know and if they take you away I won't ever know."

"Where is Remus?" Sirius ask, unblinking.

"Why did you do it?" She repeated, calming herself. But Sirius sat, unmoved, in the floor.

"Shouldn't he be here?" He repeated, as if he was oblivious to her speaking at all. Jasmine snorted- unsure of herself. But she sat herself on the floor, wand unfaltering from her mark, but brought herself to be face to face with him, and she took a deep breath.

"Sirius. I need to know why you killed my family." She repeated calmly. Sirius' wild, stormy grey eyes searched her emerald green ones.

"I didn't." He whispered. "I mean, it's not my fault. We thought- I thought- I thought what I did would keep them safe."

"Then who?" She demanded.

"PETER!" He screamed, making her jump for a moment.

"You killed him, you insane son of a bitch!" She yelled back, more confused now more than ever.

"No." Sirius smiled. "I mean, I tried to. I _wanted_ to. Still do." He replied, his voice perfectly still as if he'd not been excited at all only seconds before. "I plan to."

"He's dead, you bloody psycho." She mumbled.

"Nope." He replied casually. "Where is Remus?"

"The castle. Sirius. Focus. You killed Peter. Can you really not remember?" She doubted his sanity even more now, but something in here was fascinating her.

"The castle. With Harry." Sirius repeated.

"You don't get to talk about Harry." She snapped, grabbing his face with her free hand. "Explain yourself before I loose my patience." Sirius lost his glazed look and focused down at the witch before him.

"When we moved them into hiding, we knew someone was a spy. You were at school. I was secret keeper- We were sure it was Remus. Voldemort promised so much to the werewolves, it only made sense." Jasmine snorted angrily, but Sirius kept talking. "Peter convinced me that it would be better to switch- and You remember how he was- He always seemed so devoted. We just never knew to who. And," A tear slid down his face almost absentmindedly. "And I got there too late. And I am sorry." He blinked wildly, and shrugged his shoulder to clear any access emotion from his eyes.

"But they found his finger." She repeated.

"He cut it off, shot a killing curse at me and several witnessing muggles- And the rat scampered away..." He wiggled his fingers in the air to emphasize his story, looking even more insane now.

"Why should I believe you?" She questioned.

"Why'd you bring me here instead of turning me in?" He replied. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy." He shook his head. "And its... Lupin? Now?" He wondered. She cut her eyes.

"Can you prove it?" She demanded. "Can you prove these claims?"

"Potentially. Peter knows I'm after him, he's going to be hiding more. I ask that big orange kneazle to help me, you know- Cats and rats. No luck yet." He clicked his tongue against his teeth. Jasmine rocked back onto her feet from where she'd been sitting on them in the floor. She rose and paced a bit.

"Listen-"

"I know. You don't believe me." He said, shaking his head. "But I can prove it."

"I don't know-"

"Let me go, and if I don't have him by summer's end, I'll walk myself into the school and surrender. I swear, Jazzy. You can kill me personally if you'd like. Just give me until then."

"And tell Remus what?" She demanded. "He will know."

"Praetervolo." Sirius replied. "It cleanses odors away. James discovered it because some things make him feel so sick before the moon."

"If you're wrong..." Jasmine said, her wand pointed at the binding around his wrists. "I will kill you. Personally." She gave him no time at all before she left him, feet still bound, behind in the house.

"Heaven have mercy on poor Moony." He mumbled to himself, tugging at the binding on his ankles.

* * *

"Where have you been all morning?" Remus ask in his quiet, pained voice. Jasmine snuggled in close to Remus, who was lightly bandaged around the ribs and on one wrist.

"High alert." She replied lightly.

"Did you go looking for him?" Remus ask, a bit of anger behind his question.

"Of course." She grinned, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Jasmine." He said, a bit louder, making himself wince.

"Hmm?" She hummed, not peaking from her place.

"Please don't do that again. You can't keep doing things that could get you killed." He sounded so worried, upset. Jasmine sat up.

"What?" She questioned. He gently ran a hand down her cheek.

"I love you." He replied, his eyes fluttering shut in exhaustion. "Come on. Sleep." He gripped her close to him and it was not long at all before his still breathing turned to gentle snoring. Jasmine sighed. She was no good at keeping secrets from Remus, never had been. But this one, if true, would be a huge game changer. It would turn not only their world, but Harry's upside down. If Sirius _was_ innocent, he'd have enough claim to get Harry away from her awful sister. She swallowed her guilt and shut her eyes tight, every fiber of her being hoping she'd made the right choice.

* * *

 **Well, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. A little preview- Next chapter will be ALMOST exclusively flashbacks. Thanks for reading! Be sure to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine could feel her blood boiling. _How dare that bastard do this?_ She fumed, blind rage guiding her way down to the dungeons where the Potion Master's office could be found. Of course, she knew why. He was a petty man, and did and said things all the time to prove just how trapped in the past he was, and how welling he was to take his old grudges out on students today. But to use a schoolyard issue on a co-worker, especially one on this level- Jasmine was seeing red.

Luckily for her, she found her target in his office, grading small vials of sample potions from one of his morning classes by opening each one and testing it on a flower. The door was only sitting slightly ajar, but she slung it completely open. Severus Snape did not seem surprised to see her. He gave half of a sideways glance upward, but continued about his work. "Good evening, Mrs. Lupin."

"You absolute insufferable bastard." She screeched. Snape looked almost amused.

"Ah, I see you heard about class today." He continued, his tone even and disinterested.

"You had no right." She snarled, her stiff movements freeing wild red locks which she pushed back in frustration. She knew exactly why he wouldn't look at her.

"As you are not on the staff here, you aren't aware; Normally, when one of us is going to miss a class and need a substitute, the professor missing class makes a plan. Your husband failed to put one in place, and I taught from the subject. Any issue you have with the chapter I chose is on you." He continued to pour potions on the flowers, and one caused the poor little flora to burst into purple flames. Snape looked momentarily surprised, regenerated the small bud with his wand and marked the failure in his grade book.

"You couldn't just use the notes he'd made for his own lesson plans? I put them out." She retorted, nostrils flaring.

"Well, it seemed fair game. He had me in a dress day one." He reminded her. "How is it you even know about the assignment?" He questioned. It was a fair one, as normally she didn't have a clue what went on unless Remus told her about his day.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, and at this, the wizard actually grinned. An ear to ear sickening grin.

"I knew if anyone figured it out, it would be her." He said, marking again in his grade book. "Did Granger actually confront you?"

"No," Jasmine replied, shaking her head. "I ran into her making a library run to return some things. She had a stack of books on Lycanthropy. And it struck me as odd."

"Because you spend so much time protecting the beast." He snorted. "Which, by the way, it would be easier to hide if you didn't let your mark show."

Jasmine's hand flew up to the base of her neck, covering the silver-white scarred mark protectively. "Fuck you. At least I don't _have_ to cover mine." She spat. His head finally snapped up.

"Is there a reason you're down here?" He demanded. "Or did you just need to screech?"

"You are thirty-one years old, you graduated fifteen years ago. Can you not grow the hell up?" She returned, arms crossed. He stared at her, then after a long moment blinked slowly and blew his held breath out his large nose.

"Jasmine." He warned, thinking for a moment. He remembered when she was small, and usually happy to see him. But it was a lifetime ago they were on good terms, and she was no longer then child who rode on his shoulders in the summer sun. "He can cancel the assignment in the morning, when he resumes his post." He said finally, picking his quill back up and looking down.

"Your damage is already done, Severus." She said calmly. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would you take this away from him?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said quietly. Jasmine tilted her head.

"Understand... What?" She challenged him, "Lily married James, and in your defeat, not that she ever viewed you in the romantic light, you became a damned _Death Eater..."_ She swallowed, so angry she could almost feel bile rising.

"He was never supposed to hurt her!" He yelled in reply.

"Oh, I see... But killing James and Harry was fine?" She slapped on the desk before him, but he did not flinch.

"I told you, Jasmine, its more complicated than you know. Now, run along and look after your little pet." He picked up the box of empty vials and sat it to the side, placing a new box marked 'R-H 2YR' on the side and he began testing the vials in it as well, ignoring her presence until she finally stormed out as quickly as she came in.

* * *

The next few days flew by, and just as he had suggested, Remus simply chalked the assignment up to Snape's not knowing where they were in the curriculum and dismissed the essay without them having to do it at all. Hermione Granger had already completed hers, out of the entire school she was only one of four, the other three in Ravenclaw. Remus read them for amusement, then very carefully tossed them into the fireplace. He shook his head head and chuckled. Maybe he did have this one coming for the boggart.

Still, he knew it bothered Jasmine, far more than it bothered him. She could sit all day and let someone talk about her, but half a horrid word on him and his wife was ready to attack. He loved her for it, that fire. But more often than not it wasn't needed. She did not offer, and he did not ask, but he knew she'd been to confront the Potion Master. He could smell the musty dungeon on her blouse, a faint smoky potion in her hair. He almost wanted to laugh- _Of course she did._

A large crashing sounded from the sitting room on the other side of portrait hanging in his office that lead to his quarters. "Er- Jazz?" He called, getting up and pushing the door open.

"Hmm?" She called.

"Did you die?" He ask, almost afraid to look. He found her on her knees, cleaning up a bookshelf that had fallen. He waved his hand and all the mess slowly drifted away from her and back in place. He came over a knelt beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Just- looking for a book." She stammered. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." He said firmly, looking her over. It was getting very close to the anniversary of their loss, and he wanted to keep a close eye on her, make sure she was not slipping away from him again. "Don't you want to go down to the pitch? Toss up is soon." He reminded her, as the start of the Quidditch season was upon them.

"Do you really fill up to sitting in the rain?" She ask, taking his hand as he helped her up., then pulled her to him.

"It's the first one. And we can charm everything to stay warm and dry." He reminded her. "Come on, lets go bundle up." He kissed her forehead and opened the coat closet for her.

* * *

The weather had not been so horrid in months, but as if on cue, when October rolled into November the cold settled in and with it, icy rain and a massive storm. But quidditch is an any weather sport- so the show was on. The Malfoy boy was still whining about his arm injury he'd gotten back in the start of the term, so Hufflepuff was up against Gryffindor. Thunder clacked and lightning split the swimming gray sky right as the whistle blew. "I have a bad feeling about this. Why won't they call it?" Jasmine said, but before Remus could answer, someone behind them spoke up.

"I've already ask, but Wood there, the Gryffindor captain, insists they'll play on. He's a seventh year, and I assume he wants all of it he can get." Jasmine and Remus both turned to find Amos Diggory smiling.

"Amos!" Remus shook his outstretched hand, then Amos gave Jasmine's a small, playful kiss.

"Remus, I was so glad to hear you are on staff this year." He said, clapping him roughly on the back. "Makes the whole place a right sight safer. Plus I hear you're a hell of a natural."

"Thanks." Remus nodded, and all three looked back up to the sky as another bolt of lightening split the skies, illuminating the player's reflective stripes on their sleeves and numbers.

"How are they supposed to find the-" Jasmine started to ask, but as lightening cracked again she froze. There was a great black dog's shadow in the sky, just a profile, but visible to anyone who knew what to look for. Jasmine immediately grasp at Remus' hand.

"I saw it too." He confirmed. They stood, along with many others in the family box, watching carefully. When the storm decided to provide a light into the scene again, it was obvious the Dementors had descended upon the pitch.

"Where is he?" Jasmine was panicked, Remus could feel her pulse in her fingers. She frantically searched the sky as she moved through box to the stairs. "Remus, do you see Harry?" She pushed through the people, attempting to get to the teacher's box to have the match called. But before she could make it, but there was a collective gasp through the crowd before she made it. She turned, standing up on a seat to see the field better, in time to see Harry's fall slow by Dumbledore's spell. She jumped down, running down the steps two and three at a time until she made it the base and she cut through the framework of the stands and ran onto the field as Madam Hootch and most of the students landed around the boy's muddy body.

"Back, all of you." Madam Hootch commanded them all as she saw Jasmine sprinting and slipping through the mud.

"HARRY!" She screeched. She landed in the mess next to her unconscious nephew. "Couldn't postpone for the weather!? Really!?" She screamed. Looking them over. Finally Dumbledore made it and conjured a stretcher under the young wizard, levitating him for the hospital wing. Jasmine cut her eyes at the Headmaster, and he nodded to her as she walked along with Harry on the other side. She knew better than storm his office, but it would not stop her from getting him to listen while in the infirmary.

* * *

 **Wow, its been a while. Hope you guys like the update- please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOOO... I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But to make up for it, have a chapter that is basically all fluff. I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review!**

* * *

Jasmine sat with her knees drawn to her chest, staring at the space before her as the fire crackled. She had been there for hours now, since she'd woken up, not saying a word. It was just one of those days, she woke and decided she needed to be at home. So here she sat, wrapped in one of Remus' more woolly sweaters, the late November rain tapping at the windows. Her husband was teaching, and she knew he it would be hours yet before he realized she wasn't there. She simply wanted to be at home.

The castle was warm, and had every comfort imaginable furnished, but there were times she simply needed to sink into the armchair by the fire and watch the flames nibble the logs away. Jasmine closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire as it slowly sank into her bones. She'd closed her eyes and started to relax a bit when the flames in the fireplace blazed a flash of bright green. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked over her knees at Remus, who had come to kneel before her.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said gently, resting his hands on her arms.

"You should be in class." She said quietly.

"Free period." He whispered, gently moving her legs just enough so he could scoop her up and spin around and hold her in place. She snuggled back into his arms, feeling his strong embrace and warmth. "You shouldn't be alone here, my love."

"I just wanted to be at home." She said, again in her small voice.

"Shhh." He whispered, and kissed her temple. "I have you now."

"Mmm." She hummed back.

"Harry came by." He told her.

"Oh?" She replied. There was not too much interest in her voice, but he knew it wasn't exactly accurate.

"I... Did not know what to tell him." He said honestly. "I just, sent him on, said you'd catch up later. He was worried about you."

"Thank you." It was quiet, maybe so much so that Remus wondered if he would have even heard it if not for his condition.

"I think you should maybe come back with me, baby." He told her, stroking her hair. "Come stay in my office, please?" Jasmine did not respond, she knew it wasn't really an option. She could tell he was worrying him, and truth be told she loved him for it.

"Do you remember when you first started asking me to come eat with you?" She ask, still staring into the fire.

"I do."

"And you'd come even though it was past one in the morning and you'd have work early." She sounded almost humored.

"I wanted to see you." He laughed. "You're so wonderful. And it was just- I couldn't get enough time with you."

"Do you know how weird that was for me?" She laughed, finally, turning slightly to tuck her head under his chin. Remus recoiled a bit and snorted.

"Weird?" He questioned. He looked at her in a mock-offense.

"Just," She shook her head, "I had this vague memory of you from when you'd come around with James. You were just so cute. Made me feel all stupid."

"Are you actively blushing?" He laughed.

"You know your students think your kinda fit, right?" She laughed, and he blushed.

"Don't remind me. I can hear them." They both laughed and he brushed a stray crimson lock from her face. "You're so beautiful. They talk about you, too." He kissed her nose.

"Cute." She said, and she readjusted herself to be settled on his lap better, one leg on either side of him. "So," She fluttered her eyelashes, "Professor, how long before you have to go back?" She slid her hands under his shirt and up his toned stomach, kissing the smirk off his face.

"In about an hour, a little more." He said as she sat back, tugging at his collar. "Plenty of time, really." He added as she kissed her way across his jaw and up to his ears.

* * *

"So, tell me, what do you usually do for Christmas?" Jasmine ask over her cup of hot chocolate. Harry looked at her as if she had ask him some sort of complex maths problem.

"I, er, stay here?" Harry said a bit questioningly. "I mean, I usually got a pair of Dudley's old socks wrapped up. Sometimes an orange or the candies he doesn't like." He shrugged. Jasmine sat forward and settled her cup on the table.

"That bitch!" She spat. She furrowed her brow and shook her head, then refocused on the young wizard before her and smiled. "So- What, ideally, would you want to do for Christmas?" Again, Harry looked confused. "It's not a trick question, sweetheart. Tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"I-I have never been ask this before." He stammered. It made Jasmine want to cry.

"Well, I'm asking you now." She said softly. "Consider it a standing question from here until you bury me, actually. But you don't have to answer right now. I just want to make it a good one for you- I owe it to you." She smiled sadly into her cup as she took a sip.

"No!" Harry shook his head. "Aunt Jazz, really. You don't!"

"Sweetheart, just let me do this, okay? It's just been the two of us this whole time, this year we'd love the opportunity to have someone to spoil." She looked the young man over, and he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Okay, I'll think about it." He nodded. She could tell something was on his mind.

"Harry?" She ask, waiting.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said, looking away again. "I just- I just wonder, maybe, if you-" He paused. He stood up. "No, never-mind." He moved as if to leave the room but Jasmine stopped him.

"You want to know if we can try to get custody again." She stated the fact she already knew. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Its really too much to ask." He said, "I'm sorry."

"I will refile an appeal. I will ask that now that you're this old and know me, that you come and give your account and opinion. But-" She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry, please know there are other factors that I could not even begin to explain to you that can keep this from happening. I'd love to tell you right this second you never have to see Petunia again. Trust me, it is so good to be away from her. But, the world is not so kind- And the Ministry is even worse." Her heart ached, but she knew that between Dumbledore's insistence he was safer in Muggle hands and Remus' lycanthropy, they stood nearly no chance.

"I understand." He nodded. She hugged Harry to her, ruffling his hair.

"I promise to keep trying." She said. "Yeah? And even if it doesn't go our way- You can always come stay for as long as you like. Barring that Petunia agrees to it. Bitch she is..."

"Yeah." He nodded, laughing a little at his Aunt's hatred for her sister. "Thank you, Aunt Jazzy."

"Of course, Harry. Now, I suppose it is getting time for you to need to go- But promise me you'll think about what you want for Christmas?" She said, shooing him off as he promised her he would try. She sighed and leaned against the wall, wondering if Harry was the sort that would handle the 'furry problem' with the same acceptance and grace as the rest of his family had. It would make things so much easier, after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Maybe drop a review? And for those of you who are Avenger fans- I recently have tried my hand at Avenger fics. If anyone wants to try those out.**

 **Love to you all!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione, nervous with her decision, walked down to the breakfast table with a folder tucked tightly under her arm. She gave a quick glance up to the teacher's table. She noticed Professor Lupin had toast in one hand, a student assignment in the other, a stack of already review papers to his left. He was clearly not paying attention to anything going on in the hall, so she continued on her way.

She found her friends, both Harry and Ron, at the far end, laughing about something indistinct from her distance. She sat down, took a deep breath, and before either young wizard could greet her she slid the folder over to Harry. He looked down at the table, the up at her. "Er- Hermione?" He questioned.

"I thought you wouldn't do our homework for us anymore?" Ron ask, reaching past the folder for some raspberry jam.

"It isn't homework," She rolled her eyes. "Its public record Wizengamot transcripts. And I didn't know you were speaking to me again." Ron scowled and went back to his

"Hermione..." Harry dropped is spoon into his breakfast and grabbed the folder, flipping open the cover, skimming the page and shutting the cover back. He tossed it so that it flopped softly onto the table.

"I just thought you might-"

"My Aunt and Uncle have told me what happened over Christmas Break... Thanks." He said, his voice calm, but she could hear the underlying anger.

"But if you look just-" Hermione tried to insist. Harry glanced over her shoulder and it made Hermione turn around and see that Jasmine had came through, was leaned over, talking to Remus. They both glanced over to Gryffindor table then back to each other. Hermione swallowed again.

"I said," Harry said, more firmly, "They _told_ me. Hermione. Thank you." He turned his attention back to Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and turned once more back to the staff table. She watched Jasmine Lupin kiss her husband on the cheek, causing him to grin and a group of Hufflepuff girls the next table over to giggle. She then looked directly at Hermione before talking down the stairs from the staff table overlooking the hall and toward the door.

It as obvious to Hermione that Harry and Ron were not about to pay her any more attention, as they were now both angry with her. She rose, too, and headed out of the hall. She was not surprised to find the redheaded professor's wife leaned against a wall halfway down the hall toward the library. She stood, twisting a strand of bright orange locks around her finger. "Miss Granger." She greeted, almost overly friendly.

"Mrs. Lupin." She returned, giving a small smile.

"Headed to the library?" She guessed. Hermione only gave a small nod. "Mind if I tag along?"

Again, Hermione nodded. She felt a bit nervous. Jasmine smiled.

"You know the benefit to living with someone with hearing so very advanced?" Jasmine ask softly. "Mixed with the emptied out halls from three whole days being left in break..."

"Ma'am?" Hermione ask. But she knew.

"You're looking out for your friend. And breaking your teacher's heart. He thought you liked him. He prides himself so much in being so popular with you children..." She laughed briefly, then her expression went serious.

"Mrs. Lupin, really, I didn't mean..." Hermione sputter. Jasmine moved around in front of the younger witch and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Woah. Woah. Hold up," she calmed Hermione. "I'm not trying to ambush you. I'm... Catching up with you. I like you." She smiled again, in a sweet, friendly way, and Hermione relaxed a bit.

"You, you do?" She seemed to be a bit uneasy. Jasmine nodded, moved back to beside her, and resumed their walking.

"Yeah, I was the 'pain-in-the-ass-know-it-all' in my year, too. It's an honorable title. Wear it with pride." At this statement, Hermione burst out laughing, too.

"So-" She said after their jest, swallowing her nerves, "What did you want to talk to me about."

"Who'd you go to?" She said, amused. Hermione paused for a moment. "Hermione, come now. You expect me to believe you found something like that out and didn't try to 'alert the authorities' about it?"

"McGonagall." She sighed. Jasmine grinned.

"Oh, my sweet child." She shook her head. "Minerva McGonagall may as well be my mother in law. She knew. She's known since before his sorting." She sighed again. "And we had this talk with Harry. Off campus. Privately. What I need for you to understand is that what you learn here is a very narrow, prejudice view bred from misunderstanding and fear." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah..." Hermione nodded. "I could see that."

"Not hard to believe the magical world would do such a thing for a Muggleborn is it?" Jasmine said softly. "I get that."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded again. The two had come to the doorway of the library. Jasmine paused.

"I'm meant to be on my way to work. But I wanted to catch you first. Because there are two things I wanted you to know. This-" She gestured with her hand as if to indicate the conversation they'd been having. "And that you're a brilliant. An excellent friend. Telling about the broom, being suspicious of us. I'm not offended. I'm impressed. It takes courage and guts to do what is best for your friends when you know it will piss them off. I dig it."

"Oh. Wow. Thanks, Mrs. Lupin. That means a lot." She said, now smiling brightly. "

"Don't worry about Harry. He'll come around. And Ron is far too in love with you to stay mad for too long." She winked and twisted on her heels, leaving Hermione gaping after her last sentence.

* * *

Spring. It came quickly for Jasmine, who was mostly spreading her time between work and her husband and nephew. But time was getting close. She wondered if she could possibly find Sirius again. Question him. The warmer the weather got, the more nervous she became.

And nervousness had never sat well on Jasmine.

It lead to wandering around the grounds during class hours when she had nowhere else to be. She missed it, really, the gardens and fields surrounding the castle. It was freeing- the breezes and smell of fresh blooming flowers. She found herself near the lake, walking slowly, picking small purple flowers every few steps and weaving them into a crown.

There was a sound on the other side of the lake, like an animal sneezing. Jasmine's head snapped up, and she looked across the waters to see a black dog staring at her. She shook her head, but placed her crown on her hair, settling the flowers in place and hurried along, as the dog turned and walked back into the forest.

Just inside the trees, Jasmine called out. "Sirius?" She whispered harshly.

Twigs snapped under her feet. "Sirius?"

"Here, Mrs. Moony." He said, voice low. She found him propped against a tree, crouching close to the ground.

"You have anything for me?" She questioned, arms crossed.

"No." He shook his head, giving a one breathed laugh with reply. "Just this." Sirius reached inside his tattered prison uniform shirt and pulled out a badly torn and faded clipping from a newspaper. He help it out, and Jasmine snatched it from him.

"This is Harry's little friend and his family. I know Charlie." She said, handing it back. Sirius gently pushed her hand back.

"Look. The youngest boy's shoulder." He said, blinking slowly. "I like the crown, by the way."

"It's a rat." She said, shrugging. "There are billions of rats, Sirius. People all over the world keep them as pets."

"He's missing a toe. And has that weird long ear hair." He said gesturing. "Look." Jasmine moved the clipping closer to her eyes. She glanced over at Sirius, then at the picture again. Sure enough, the rat gripping itself tightly to the boy's shoulder was missing a toe at the final knuckle.

"Well," Jasmine said, gripping the picture, "This is something. And- few weeks back, Rem mentioned Harry had the map..."

"The map?" Sirius interrupted. "OUR map?"

"Yes, your map. He said Harry said he saw the name Peter Pettigrew on it. It shook him, pretty hard." She sighed. She, too, found a tree to prop against.

"Did you tell him?" He questioned, almost amused look playing at his grey eyes.

"Oh?" She scoffed. "Did I tell my husband I've spoken to his 'wanted-for-murder-former-best-friend'? No, thick wit. I didn't. But now I think I might have to."

"Jazz, I don't want to cause anything." He sighed.

"Look. My marriage is strong enough to withstand this fight. Its-" She swallowed a bit of emotion. "You don't get to know that. You're too familiar, and I have to remember you can't be trusted. Yet. But yes, it'll be a fight. But we will be fine." She shook the clipping. "But this- This is some absolute fuckery. I won't have it."

"You have a strong vocabulary for a lady of your beauty." Sirius laughed.

"Life hasn't been the most kind." She shrugged. "I have to go. I have to-" She stammered for a moment and took off. Sirius sat still, watching her as she walked.

* * *

There was an air to his calm that made her afraid. She paced back and forth, hand over her mouth, watching Remus look at the clipping, then his school map from when he and his students had been at Hogwarts. She wanted to vomit. "Say something."

"You-" He said, almost too calmly. "Should have told me." His eye twitched, then snapped up to her. She flinched, and he looked down.

"Rem, please." She whispered.

"Baby-" He sighed. "I..." He stood, came around to where she was pacing, and he took her face in his hands. "Stop panicking."

"You're mad at me..." She broke, her voice cracking as the tears started to rolled. He blew a held breath out of his nose and pulled her into his chest.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Yeah, I am. But I love you, and I understand what you were thinking. But I'm pissed." He kissed the top of the head.

"I didn't know what you'd do. Or if you'd believe me." She choked out.

"Jasmine." He said firmly. "We have to think."

"Dumbledore?" She questioned.

"No. We need an actual plan." He said, his thumb stroking her jaw. "We will make it right. But sweetness," He kissed her nose. "We have to have a plan."

* * *

 **This might be like. My worst chapter. Ever.  
I hope someone out there enjoys it.  
Thanks for reading! If you didn't think it was absolutely the worst, maybe drop a review?  
**


End file.
